


Favorite Sons

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1x08 coda, Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Wingman, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Free Will, Gift, God's A+ Parenting, Pride, favorite son - Freeform, it all started and ended with a single word, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were given free will."</p><p>And that didn't even <i>begin</i> to get to the crux of their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hate you. I hate you. I love you. Oh Father I cannot tell a lie, I loved you. I hate you as much as I used to love you, maybe even a little more.

You rebelled and were given free will. Tell me brother do you remember how we used to be? Do you remember the little one you used to call your shadow? Do you remember the little angel that followed to you the edge of clouds?

You were given freedom. And even that you tainted. You ripped out the pure white wings, in favor of the scar that puckered you're flesh.

You turned your back on us, you cursed is all. Do you remember Heaven? Do you remember the Silver City? Do you remember the spires as they glinted in the ever present sun?

Do remember the times you taught me to use my wings? Wings you brushed and loved. 

Do you think we still consider this home without you? Do you think the songs are still sweet without your voice? Do you think He still smiles in your absence?

You so quick to cast us all aside, only to beg and cry biased. How dare you! We loved you. We worshiped you. We hung on your every word. You led us all to ruin. You who were given the moon demand the stars as well.

We cast you out yes. But we never turned our back. We watched you. We cried with every stroke of that demon's sword on your back. We who screamed as the most beautiful wings fell to the ground. 

We who only want our Morningstar back. Won't you come back to us? Won't you swallow your pride for Heaven? If not Him, if not for our family, for me? Will you swallow your pride for your little shadow? 

Without you I am not a shadow, I am only swathed in gray. Won't you help me remember color? Won't you help me remember what it was to sing with unrestrained joy, and not tainted with sorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

You say I was given free will. You say it as if it is an accusation. Tell me brother are you jealous of me? Are you envious of the latest gift Father gave his "favorite son"?

How am I free? I am as tethered as you are, only my bonds are invisible. But I feel their pull, every waking second I feel the long ago pain of my freedom. I drink, I lust, I talk, I laugh trying to fill that silence. That aching absence of home. I try and try to forget, but how can I forget something that is branded on my flesh?

You say you didn't turn your back on me, you watched. You bared witness to it all. I ask why did you not help me? You watched as I clawed and scraped the damned into something. You saw as I bigot races filled with futile anger. Why did you not smite them? Why did you do nothing?

You did not turn your back, you did something far worse, you watched and did not act. You are not family, you are all empty soldiers. My family would have saved me. My family would have rose up, my family would have screamed loud enough for it to reach me, all I have heard is silence.

You ask if I remember? And I do. I remember it all, every smile that He gave me, every laugh that you answered me with. I remember the feeling of you tugging on my wings, I remember your voice as you screamed for me to come back to you.

I remember the feeling of your tears as they fell with me. I remember you my little shadow. I never forgot.

I demand the stars for they are mine. I was the Shinning Star, all others will bow at me feet. There can only be one Star, to all others I outshine.

I will not my swallow my pride for no one. Not Him, not them, not you. You are your own. My little shadow, you are covered in patches of color. You are wreathed in your own light, will you not shine for me? Will you not let me see?

I curse you all for your feigned ignorance, for your feigned apathy. To you all I ascribe my pride. To you all I blame you for my actions. My curse is for you all to never feel at home in His presence till I am home. This is my decree.

I am patient. I will win. Soon even He will bow to me.

Here's a secret little shadow, I still love you. I love you almost as much as I hate you.


End file.
